Numb
by KiritaHeart123
Summary: Tai fell into coma Matt keeps blaming himself is it really his fault or is it not?


Numb

Hey guys its Digistory123 yeah I dint write for a LOOOOONG time I'm so sorry but I was just so LAZY *scratches hair in embarrassment*, So Anyway this story is based on friendship love and whatever else this story is a felling for you and plus this story popped into my head when I was watching SAO (Sword Art Online) and I might changed my name to **KiritaHeart123 **On Writing because I watch more new anime rather than Digimon so yeah and this story is based on THE SONG NUMB thanks a lot Linkin Park I owe you one! ENJOY… ^_^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

Disclaimer- I don't Own Digimon! I wish I did and I don't own the songs of Linkin Park either…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1- What Ive Done

Snow storms where covering everything in Odiba But for Sora and the others it was their hearts with Snow raging with Sadness and Pain in their hearts for a tragedy of one friend Tai Kamiya (he dint die) He met in an Accident. Sora just cried till the Snow stopped and Matt just sat there not saying a Word, Kari Cried into TK's Sweater and Mimi held Matt's Hand and just sat quiet. While Izzy was Filling up some forms for taking care of any emergency's and Tai's Parents where filling some other forms (I won't mostly include them frequently).

'T-Tai….' Sora choked the name of her love in her crying, Mimi came and put her hand on Sora's shoulder and she looked at her and Sora caught her tight and cried more into Mimi's Pink coat and Sora caught her tight and Mimi also brought up some tears while hugging Sora

_In this farewell__  
><em>_There's no blood__  
><em>_There's no alibi_

Matt just sat there in shock it's like his whole world Ended or something because something was troubling him more than anything he kept repeating

'Tai im Sorry…. Sorry…' Over over and over again….

TK looked next to Matt has he was sitting next to him and shook his Shoulder but Matt dint do anything TK looked at him, Matt had not shown his eyes (Anime style of being Depressed or not just showing Identity by a black shadow covering their eyes…)

_Cause I've drawn regret__  
><em>_From the truth__  
><em>_Of a thousand lies_

'Matt…' TK said but there was no response

Kari cried more in to TK's sweater and just cried there was so much sadness in her that she would not come out from stuffing her Face into TK's sweater

'Kari…' TK asked but Kari just cried a little softer she was never in this state where Tai would be in the hospital.

TK also felt like crying but he kept quiet for Kari

Davis and the others had just entered and came near everyone

'Ummm… How is Tai?' Davis asked

'We don't know yet' Izzy said and looked at them

_So let mercy come__  
><em>_And wash away_

(BTW current ages are Tai, Matt and Sora- 21 Mimi and Izzy- 20 Joe-22 Kari, TK and Davis- 18 Cody-16 and Yolei and Ken- 19)

'Not even a single thing?' Cody asked

'Nope' Izzy said

'How is everyone?' Yolei asked

'Sora is crying Mimi is helping her Matt Is still like a non-living thing and he keeps mumbling some words and Kari is crying while TK is helping her and Tai's Parents are speaking to the receptionist' Izzy said and looked at them with a frown a little

'That is a rough state' Ken said and looked at everyone

_What I've done__  
><em>_I'll face myself__  
><em>_To cross out what I've become_

'Yeah…' Izzy said and looked back at his friends

'Well I just wish everything alright and I hope everything's Alright to' Yolei said and everyone agreed Yolei walked to Kari and TK and TK greeted her and Yolei then Tapped Kari on her White And Silver Coat and Kari looked up a bit with her face all with tears and TK held her by her hands

'Kari… Its gonna be ok' Yolei said and TK smiled at her

Kari nodded

'Come on now let's wash that face of yours' Yolei said and took Kari to the Washroom

TK looked at his Shoulder And saw it was all wet with Kari's Tears

'Kari…' TK said and looked at everyone Who was Davis, Ken and Cody

'Hey Guys' TK said and stood form his chair and went forward to them

'Hey TK' Cody said

'Whats up with your sweater?' Ken asked

_Erase myself__  
><em>_And let go of what I've done__  
><em>

'Did you drool on it?' Davis asked with a weird Expression

'Hey Cody, Its Kari's tears Ken and NO DAVIS!' TK said and everyone looked at him

'So Kari is also not so good huh?' Cody said and TK nodded

'But Yolei took her to the washroom the clean her up' TK said and rubbed his wet shoulder.

'it's just that I'm worried about Matt and Sora and Mostly Matt he keeps Saying im Sorry Tai' TK said and looked at him

'Sorry For what?' Ken asked

'I don't know that I tried asking him but he does not answer me back' TK said

'Just like Izzy said A still shocked Boy' Davis said

_Put to rest__  
><em>_What you thought of me__  
><em>_While I clean this slate_

'Yup' TK said and looked at Sora

'ill be back' He said and went

'Sora…' TK said and tapped her and Mimi looked

'Y-Yeah T-TK' Sora said sniffing a bit

'I think you also should go to the washroom you don't want anyone seeing you like this don't you?' TK said and Smiled a bit

'Yeah do it for Tai he will not like to see his Precious GIRLFRIEND crying will he?' Mimi said

'Yeah I guess' Sora said and stood up and Mimi took her to the Washroom

_I fell like crying to but for Kari and Sora ill stay strong and also what is up with Matt?_

TK thought but his question of Matt was never with an answer that could satisfy his doubts

Just Then the Doctor Came to them and Tai's Parents and his Friends Rushed by him Expect Matt who was There sitting Still

'I have Bad news and Good news' The doctor said

' I think we will take the good news first' said

'The good news is that Tai is Perfect and he is Alive breathing' The doctor said but then his Voice went a little down when he was going to say the next Sentence

'And the Bad news?' TK asked and the Doctor Answered

'Tai is in…. Coma' The doctor said

_With the hands__  
><em>_Of uncertainty_

Everyone was is Shock Tai's Mom was going to Faint right there but the put her hands on her mouth and Tai's Dad Caught her tight

TK looked in Fear and shock

'F-for How L-long?' TK asked with what he had left to speak

'Well that depends But sorry to tell its well for 2-3 months Its good it was not that bad and for 1 year or more' The doctor said and took a deep breath

'Can we see him?' Davis asked

'Yes sure let me take you to his room' The doctor said and took them to led them

Next to the Door was his nameplate saying 'Tai Kamiya' And the Doctor opened the door On the Bed Laid Tai with an Machines connected to him and Around him and a oxygen mask placed on his Face to breathe properly The curtains where slightly opened but all you could see was Snow and Snow only and Dim lights were Put on.

_So let mercy come__  
><em>_And wash away_

Everyone stood there and looked TK just thought know how he will tell this to Kari, Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Matt The difficult part was mostly Kari and Sora the 2 girls who was most important to him, TK stepped out of the door and closed It a bit

He took a deep breath and went just then he saw Kari and the others walk out from the Washrooms and he saw Matt again just sitting there

'Oh No' TK said taking a deep breath again but he saw Kari Smiling a bit and Sora too

'Come on just the time I have to tell them' TK said to himself slowly and walked to them

'Hey TK' Yolei said and looked at him

'Whats wrong?' Sora asked

'Umm….'

'Whats up TK?' Kari asked

'Well…'

'Did you get to know Something about Tai?' Mimi asked

'Yeah well…' He said and looked right into all of their eyes

'He is in c-coma for 3-6 months has told' TK said and Everyone was in shock State and Kari just fell on her knees Again and stared to cry and Sora Just screamed

'TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI' And she cried

_What I've done__  
><em>_I'll face myself__  
><em>_To cross out what I've become_

'You are kidding right?' Mimi asked with tears in her eyes

'No im not Kidding Mimi' TK said and told them where is room was and walked to Matt

'Matt..' TK said

'I heard everything please tell me this all is a dream' Matt said

'No Matt its not' TK said and hugged him

'TK…' Matt said and cried

'Matt are you crying?' TK asked

'Yes….. And Im crying for everything I did' Matt said

'What did you do?' TK asked

'Ill tell you later but I'll have to tell everyone in the room' Matt said and TK let him and took his hand and made him stand up Guilt was flowing threw Matt has he looked at Sora and the others

_Erase myself__  
><em>_And let go of what I've done__  
><em>

TK took them to the room and he opened to door slowly and steady

'There he is' TK said and Matt looked and went steps further and looked at his Best Friend (Tell yeah later it will come the Thing that had happened and no this is not a BOY LOVE fanfic sorry fan girls)

'T-Tai' Matt said and stepped aside

Sora and Kari stepped Ahead They looked at him there was a bandage cloth wrapped around his head and there was a bandage on his cheek

_For All I've done__  
><em>_I'll start again__  
><em>_And whatever pain may come__  
><em>

'Tai….' Sora said and touched his hair and cried a bit

Kari went and held his Right hand while Sora was on the left and she touched it and held it tight

'Wake up please wake up fast' Kari said and held it more tight

'We will be leaving for a while' Mr Kamiya said and left the kids Alone with Tai

(OK THEY ARE OUT now the secret)

'Matt what were you saying to me anyway?' TK asked and looked at him

He just stood there with his head lowered down and spoke

_Today this ends__  
><em>_I'm forgiving what I've done__  
><em>

'Sora shout at me how much ever you want after this and Kari don't talk to me if you will but ill just say it anyway T-This What is happening right now is A-all my Fault' Matt said and Everyone looked at him

'How is it your fault?' TK asked

'Don't blame yourse-" Before Mimi could end it Matt just spoke

'IM not Blaming MYSELF its true it happened!' Matt said and then he just lowered his head again a Girl with medium length hair and ruby eyes with a silver and white coat and a cute hat for winter and soft white pants and red shoes

'Kari…' Matt said looking at her

*THUD* Kari slapped Matt with anger and pain inside her she could not look at him

Matt looked at her

_I'll face myself__  
><em>_To cross out what I've become__  
><em>_Erase myself__  
><em>_And let go of what I've done__  
><em>

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! JUST GET OUT FROM HERE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!'

Kari said with full pain and tears in her eyes

_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_What I've done__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)_

Matt looked down and walked out of the door and closed the door and looked at it again and then left while looking at it he knew Kari was crying inside and he was right

He walked on the sidewalks of Odiba crying but not showing it a lot. He opened his Apartment door and got in and went to his bed

_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_Forgiving what I`ve done__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>

'What have I done…..' He said to himself and cried on the bed

_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na na)__  
><em>_(Na-na na)__  
><em>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HEY IM DONE WITH THE 1ST CHAPTHER yay!

Soooo Guys message me too keep writing and don't forget to R$R guys

-Kirita ^_^


End file.
